


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by justlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffiest thing I've ever written, M/M, Schmoop, Weddings, cuteness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlarry/pseuds/justlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding Larry</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have stolen the idea from a prompt on tumblr that was not meant for me but the story is wholly my own.
> 
> I know I haven't written anything for a while but it's been Christmas and I'm on holiday and god I'm tired. 
> 
> If you leave kudos or comments I will give you an internet cookie

To say the least, Harry was nervous. He loved Louis, loved him more than he thought possible to love anyone, but god, what if something went wrong? What if Louis didn't love him? What if Louis got cold feet and couldn't say 'I do'? What if Louis didn't get there on time? His thoughts were interrupted by Liam swinging open the door.  
"Up you get, you're getting married today!"   
Liam stopped when he saw the almost shaking state of Harry in the bed.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fucking terrified Li, I'm so scared."  
"One step at a time Haz, first is getting out of bed and eating something, just general morning routine."  
Harry nodded and followed Liam's instructions.

 

Louis woke up to the shouts of Niall and, eventually, the boy jumping on him.  
"Jesus Christ Ni, what are you doing?"  
"You're getting married in 4 hours, move your lazy ass."  
Louis smiled at the thought of standing in front of all of his family and friends proclaiming his love for the curly haired boy. Then came the doubts.  
"Ni, what if he-"  
"We haven't got time for this Lou, shower, food and out the door, 15 minutes!"  
Louis would have laughed at Niall's bossy tone if he wasn't in such a nervous state, but found his way into the shower anyway. 

 

Harry had managed to follow Liam's simple instructions up until the putting on of the tux.  
"What if it doesn't fit?"  
"Harry, listen to me, okay? You tried this suit on less than a week ago and you looked, from a straight man's point of view, amazing. There's no way that within a week you gained that much weight, especially seeing as you've been on that god awful diet."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Now can you put the tux on?"  
"Turn around."  
"Mate, I've seen you naked countless times."  
Harry stood his ground until Liam, finally, turned his head.  
"Done?"  
"Done."  
Liam turned around, and stood in awe for a moment.  
"You look hot. No homo."  
Harry burst out laughing.  
"Honestly though?"  
"Honestly. If I swung that way.."  
"Shut up Li."

 

The biggest ordeal for Louis was getting out of the car and walking into the church. Niall tried to coax him out but nothing seemed to work. Then he left Louis alone. He fidgeted, fumbling with his hands to find a decnt radio station, when there was a knock on the window. He turned to see his mum standing before him. She beckoned for him to wind down the window, realising he had locked the door from the inside. "Hi."  
"Hi, honey. What's this about not getting out of the car then?"  
"I'm scared mum, I'm really scared."  
"I know honey, I know you are. But think about it this way. Within three hours you are going to be married to the man you love more than anything, you are going to be his forever. Doesn't that seem like a perfect life to you?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Now come on. No son of mine leaves the love of their life at the altar, shift boy."  
Louis cracked a smile and followed his mum inside. The church seemed a lot bigger, and about twenty times more daunting.   
"Alright, I want to see my handsome son in his tux, now."

 

It was nearly 12. Harry was standing on one edge of the room that was filled with every single person he had ever known, and some of Louis' family he hadn't ever met.   
"You ready mate?"  
"I think I'm ready. Where's Zayn?"  
"He's already at the front, talking to your mum."  
"Is Louis there?"  
"Probably about 50 metres away from you. Through the opposite door."

 

"Louis!"  
"I need to fix my bow-tie."  
"Louis, come with me right now, you have 2 minutes to get to that door, now come. Your bow-tie looks fine."  
"Fine? Just fine? Mum it needs to perfect."  
"Louis, you look the best I've ever seen you, now come."  
"Okay," he sighed, fixing his bow-tie one last time.   
"Good boy, now Niall, do not let him out of your sight, I need to go now."  
"Alright come on Tommo."

 

Harry heard the clock strike twelve and the music start. The doors opened, Harry looked straight ahead, straight at Louis, and everything seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them.   
"We are here today, to celebrate the matrimony of Louis and Harry."  
Neither of the boys could listen to a single word the priest said, they were so mesmerised by the event occurring.  
"We will proceed with the vows."  
Louis and Harry turned to face each other. Louis spoke first.  
"Ever since I was a child, I never believe in soul mates. I used to think they were a made up happy ending, and nothing was ever as simple as having one person. I guess things changed, because when I met you, in those dingy loos on The X Factor, something told me you were special. You were someone I'd never forget. That's when I realised, maybe soul mates do exist. Maybe there is that one person out there for you, who when you meet, you will just know. That's how it was with you. And despite the fact our relationship has been through the wars, the press and a lot of judgement, we've stuck together. The arguments we've had, they never seem to last more than an hour, because I can't imagine a life without you, and I can't let anything get in the way of us. When I think about my future, I think about us. Never have I ever imagined myself growing old with someone other than you. I only want you as my partner, and if you'll do me the honour of that, I promise it'll the best choice you make."  
There were sniffles from the audience already and the three boys were sobbing.  
"Louis. I don't even know where to start, but the beginning seems like a logical place. I remember that day in the loos like it was just yesterday. But, for me, that wasn't my first memory of you. April 7th, The Script concert. That's my first memory. I never told you this, because I was saving for an important moment, and this seems as important as we'll get. It was during The Man Who Can't Be Moved. I looked around me, taking in all the atmosphere, when I saw you. I didn't know that you would eventually become some big part of my life, as big as my husband, but I knew you were special. So special. So I watched you, all concert my eyes couldn't be wrenched from your face for longer than two minutes. It's the same now. Without you being mine, I can't even imagine who would be. You're the only one who's able to stand my horrific jokes, my sulky moods and my way too long showers. There's no-one else who could ever be able to love me as much as I know you do and I know no-one could ever love you as much as I do right now, because as you stand in front of me in this beautiful tux, I know, I just know, that we're forever."  
Harry had stopped reading from his piece of paper part way through his speech, he didn't need it.   
"Louis William Tomlinson do you take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Harry Edward Styles do you take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"I know pronounce you husbands, bound by the bonds of love and religion."

 

Liam tapped his glass and stood up in front of everyone.  
"Alright, settle down. Me and the two other boys, have our own, considerably shorter than the vows, speeches."  
Everyone quietened down and looked towards the centre table.  
"I've known these boys for ten years. And I cannot think of any two people that could ever love each other half as much as these two. They've been through so much and still managed to love each other that sometimes you wish there was some drama between the two, something to gossip about, but honestly, these two have stuck together through everything and if they hadn't come to this realisation themselves, I would have forced them to."  
There was light applause and Zayn stood up.  
"I've never really been like a talker, so my speech isn't long. These two are the most annoying couple I have ever had the honour of meeting. They cannot keep their hands off each other. We'll be watching a movie and it'll start with everyone sitting down normally, but by the time it's over, Louis will be asleep on Harry's chest and Harry will be stroking his hair like some pet. But, even though they are irritating, I swear, they could not be more perfect together."  
Another light applause.  
"Alright, my turn. I knew these two were going to be something special from the moment that Louis jumped into Harry's arms nearly eleven years ago. When they told us they were dating, I was not surprised at all, because they had been a married couple ever since the band began. I wish them the best of luck together, and a happy future."

 

Louis stood in the centre of the dancefloor, his back to the band as instructed by Harry.  
"You're not allowed to know who it is, it's a surprise."  
"You're so annoying, you know that curly?"  
"You love me."  
"That I do, that I do."  
"Okay, let's dance."  
Louis rested his hands on Harry's shoulders. Then the first chords began to play.  
"You didn't."  
"I did."  
If I don't say this now  
I will surely break  
As I'm leaving   
The one I wanna take  
"I love you so fucking much Styles, I can't believe you did this," Louis whispered at the end of the song.  
"I love you more."  
"Not possible."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kudos or comments mean you get an internet cookie.
> 
> Hope you liked it, send me prompts via my inbox here, or tweet me @simplesheerio


End file.
